


Sweet as Cherry Wine

by Iamthesmileyface



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Arthur, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinky, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, NOT a master/slave au, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Top Lewis, but he's a switch really i mean c'mon, simply three consenting adults doing a scene, top vivi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthesmileyface/pseuds/Iamthesmileyface
Summary: It's always a good idea to test out certain merchandise before you purchase.BDSM M/S PWP
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	Sweet as Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be perfectly, 100% clear: this is NOT a master/slave AU. I find those to be in poor taste, and think they romanticize something that under no circumstances should be romanticized. What this _is_ , is a depiction of a pre-negotiated BDSM scene following RACK guidelines (risk aware consensual kink). Hope y'all enjoy!

The room is dim and quiet, sparsely furnished, a large, plush bed with its headboard against the back wall. The only sound is the quiet susurration of Arthur’s controlled, almost meditative breathing. The air is pleasantly warm against his bare skin; the sharp pinch of the clasps closed tight around his nipples, the thick, heavy leather collar around his neck, and the pressure of the ring tight around the base of his cock keeping arousal fizzing low in his gut and threatening to set him panting, the thin gold chain that connects the nipple clamps swaying gently with every breath. He kneels patiently in the center of the room, hands loose at his sides, grateful for the soft cushion between his knees and the floor. 

Footsteps approach in the hallway outside the room, louder than they should be in the utter stillness. Arthur can pick out two sets, the sharp click of heels and the quieter tap of men’s dress shoes. His stomach twists in anticipation, breath picking up, but he’s still caught off guard and blinded as the door swings open, letting in a brief burst of harsh light that silhouettes two figures. As suddenly as the door opens, it closes with a definitive click that seems to echo in the small room. Arthur blinks, trying to readjust his eyes quicker. 

“Lot 23…” A woman’s voice, calm and cool. “The pamphlet says he’s called Arthur, a house slave repurposed as a pleasure slave. Clean and well-behaved, but vocal.”

The man’s voice is deep and smooth, and Arthur barely holds back a shiver just from the sound. “And we’ve just purchased a sample, right?”

“Of course, babe, I wouldn’t buy us a slave without trying him out first.” The woman scoffs, tapping her companion on the shoulder. Arthur’s eyes have just barely adjusted, and he can see the two clearly. A study in contrasts: the man is tall and broad, almost impossibly so, with a fluffy pompadour that shades the upper half of his face, dressed in a dark suit; The woman is of average height, but dwarfed by her companion, rounder and softer-looking, with blue hair in a bob, in a slinky blue dress. The man leans down for a quick kiss, and Arthur averts his eyes. He keeps his eyes respectfully downcast until the woman clears her throat sharply. “Arthur.”

Arthur’s gaze snaps up to her immediately. “Yes, ma’am?”

The woman smiles, a sharp, dangerous thing that sends chills up and down Arthur’s spine and makes his cock twitch. “My name is Vivi, this is Lewis. We are  _ considering _ buying you, but haven’t made up our minds, so if you want to come home with us, you’ll need to show us you’re worth the price. We expect you to speak when spoken to, and  _ only _ when spoken to, and to address us as Mistress Vivi and Master Lewis. Is that all clear?”

“Yes, Mistress Vivi.” Arthur parrots obediently, nodding eagerly.

Vivi is the first to move closer, stalking over to him, movements predatory and calculated. The satin of her dress catches the light in a soft shine. Arthur swallows and arches his back, displaying himself and staring up at her almost worshipfully as she stands over him, looking down her nose with a calculated expression, eyes dark with lust. Her hand dances up his chest, slightly cooler than the air around them and leaving a faint tingle, stroking through the smattering of chest hair, tugging on the chain attached to the clamps. He lets out a soft whimper at the jolt of electric pleasure-pain that zips through his nipples, eyes fluttering shut. He can already feel a flush burning across his cheeks and ears, spreading down his chest. 

“So sensitive. You barely have to touch him at all,” she remarks to Lewis, tone utterly casual despite the wicked smirk, tracing her hand up to the ring of his collar and pulling up, forcing him to bare his throat further. 

Lewis hums interestedly. “That’s definitely a plus. And that pretty blush goes down quite a ways.”

Vivi lets go of his collar and strokes over his goatee gently. Her hand reaches Arthur’s lips, dusting over them feather-light before sliding her middle and ring fingers in, pressing down on his tongue to hold his mouth open. “Suck,” she commands, and Arthur obeys happily, laving her fingers with his tongue, slipping it between them, sucking them towards the back of his mouth, even daring to gently scrape the pads against his teeth, simply relishing the feeling.

Vivi lets out a slow breath and tugs her hand free of Arthur’s mouth, a shiny strand of saliva connecting them for a brief second. He leans forward a little, trying to recapture them, before remembering his place and shrinking back quickly. She wipes her hand on his chest, leaving trails of wet chill, looking back at Lewis. “He’s got a talented little mouth, too. You should try him out.”

Lewis crosses the distance in a few strides, his own breathing a little ragged just from watching, unbuckling his belt swiftly. Vivi pulls him down for a kiss before stepping aside, letting Lewis settle into place in front of Arthur, threading a hand through Arthur’s hair. “Just at the right height like this, too.” Lewis’s voice is rougher now, and Arthur does shiver this time, anticipation making his already dripping cock jump. He’s right at eye level with the impressive tent in the slacks, and Lewis’s hand is huge and warm, his grip just tight enough to thrill. “Get my cock out, and show me what you’re good for.”

The words send a thrill throughout Arthur’s entire body, his eyes slipping half-shut as he fumbles with the button of Lewis’s pants. Lewis tightens his grip punishingly, jerking Arthur’s head up. Arthur arches into the contact, trying to lessen the sweet sting on instinct, but quickly realizes his mistake as Vivi makes her presence known behind him, taking advantage of his presented to chest to tug on the chain in quick, sharp motions, tearing high, whimpering moans from his throat. 

Vivi laughs, a note of condescension to the mirth that makes Arthur  _ burn. _ “He’s such a little pain slut!”

“I’m more interested in getting to try that mouth of his.” Lewis growls, pulling on Arthur’s hair. Tears prickling in the corner of his eyes from the rough treatment, Arthur tries again, finally freeing Lewis’s cock and taking it in hand. His mouth waters, the sheer girth and length of it intimidating and tantalizing all in one, and Arthur stares at it transfixed for a moment. 

Lewis reaches down, grabbing the base of his own dick and smacking it against Arthur’s cheek once, twice, before Arthur’s brain kicks back into gear. He opens his mouth wide, letting Lewis slide in. Lewis wastes no time, barely letting Arthur slacken his jaw before forcing the thick cock into his mouth, filling it completely. “That’s it…” Lewis hisses, eyes narrowed and dark as he stares down at Arthur hungrily. “That’s it. Good boy.”

Arthur’s breath hitches at the combination of the praise and the fat cock lying hot and heavy on his tongue, filling his mouth with the clean, heady taste. He pants sharply through his nose as he flattens his tongue, twisting it around the shaft, tracing along a vein as best he can with his mouth so full. He’s rewarded with a pleased sigh and a flex of the hand in his hair. Arthur braces himself on Lewis’s thighs, Vivi stroking a hand down his back with an appreciative noise. Lewis taps his head quickly, and Arthur takes a deep breath in through his nose just in time for Lewis to press deeper into Arthur’s mouth, sliding straight into his throat. Arthur tries not to gag, throat spasming around the intrusion, nose pressed against the neat patch of hair above Lewis’s dick, balls swinging gently against his chin. Lewis groans loudly, staying still for a long moment, his only movement the trembling of his thighs and the throbbing of the cock down Arthur’s throat. 

Vivi’s hand slides up to Arthur’s jaw, holding his throat above the collar, delicate but firm as she presses ever-so-slightly against the already-strained skin. “He takes your cock so well…”

“Th-that alone makes me want to buy him.” Lewis grits out, rocking back, letting Arthur gasp for a quick breath before thrusting back in, using his grip on Arthur’s hair to force him back down. Drool quickly coats Arthur’s chin as Lewis fucks his face, sloppy and rough, setting Arthur’s eyes fluttering as his mind goes blank. His world narrows down to the smell, the  _ taste _ of Lewis, the prickly pain of the hand making a tight fist in his hair, the slick squelch and slap of the dick fucking his throat raw, gasping breaths snuck whenever Lewis pulls back. Arthur can barely think, dizzy with arousal and a lack of air.

His trance is broken in an instant as a cool hand touches his dick, collecting the pre from the head and jacking him hard and fast. Arthur  _ shouts _ around his mouthful at the assault, spasming, choking on the massive cock still half in his throat. Lewis moans, loud and startled, shoving Arthur harder onto his cock. Vivi doesn’t let up, Arthur’s eyes rolling back even as he chokes and sputters and moans, and when Lewis finally pulls him off, Arthur practically goes limp, dangling from the hand in his hair. He gasps and whines, desperate for air, bucking away from the overwhelming pleasure and frantically chasing it at the same time, his whole body a live wire of sensation. 

Just as suddenly as she began, Vivi stops, taking her hand off him entirely. Arthur almost sobs with need from the lack of stimulation, hoarse, half-formed pleas falling from swollen, spit-slick lips. “No, no, pl-please, fu-uck please  _ please _ don’t st—”

He’s cut off by a sharp tug on his collar. “I don’t recall speaking to you.” Vivi hisses in his ear. 

Arthur shudders, gulping down much-needed breaths that come out as whimpers. “N-no, Mistress. Sorry, M-Mistress…”

Lewis takes a deep breath to even out his panting. “Vivi, go easy on him. He’s...we’ve only just started with him, we can teach him his place properly if we buy him.”

Vivi heaves a sigh, her breath tickling Arthur’s ear. “Fine. If only because he just demonstrated how pretty he can beg.”

“And because he sucks my cock like he was made for it.” Lewis finally gentles his grip, setting Arthur’s scalp aflame with tingles as he cards his hand through much more gently. 

“That too. A rare find.” Vivi grins up at Lewis, standing up from the crouch she assumed to jerk Arthur off, leaning over Arthur to kiss Lewis. Their kissing lasts a mercifully long time, allowing Arthur to catch his breath, even if listening to the soft, wet sounds of their kissing, hearing Vivi’s pleased hums muffled by Lewis’s mouth, only heightens the intoxication Arthur’s feeling, pleasure-drunk and only getting needier by the second. He clenches his hands into fists, resting them on his thighs, resisting the temptation to touch himself with almost painful effort. He bites his already-swollen lip, swallowing the pleas for their attention that want to spill out, even as their disregard for him, kissing over his kneeling form like he’s not even there, sends a shivery sting of humiliation and arousal through him.

Eventually, Lewis pulls back, looking down at Arthur with heavy-lidded eyes. Arthur sits up straighter, looking up at them hopefully. “Vivi, mi corazón, did that pamphlet say anything about how he was prepared for this sample?”

Vivi takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly as she nods. “It said all slaves available for testing out have all their fuck-holes cleaned and prepped for use. There should also be complimentary lube by the bed.”

“I want to test his ass. His mouth is good, but I want us both to be able to use him at once.” 

Vivi grins at Lewis, then looks down at Arthur hungrily. “Good idea. We know he can suck cock like a born whore, but we should know how well he can lick my pussy, too.” She reaches down to grab the chain swinging between Arthur’s nipples and pulls up, using it as a leash. “Stand up, Arthur.”

Arthur stands up quickly, biting back a whimper at the jolt. He sways on his feet unsteadily for a moment, dizzy and eager, before Lewis puts a steadying hand on his back. Vivi tugs at the chain again, leading him back towards the bed. She kicks off her heels and lounges back against the headboard, reaching over for her makeshift leash as she lounges imperiously. Arthur goes willingly, movements clumsy, trembling with lust as he settles down between her spread legs.

Vivi slides a hand under his chin, tilting his head up so his eyes meet hers. Her voice is soft, a little ragged as she purrs, “Arthur.”

“Y-yes, Mistress Vivi?” Arthur stutters, tongue darting out to wet his lips automatically.

“I want you to lick my pussy while Lewis fucks you. You’re not allowed to stop until I tell you to. Is that clear?” 

Arthur swallows a whine, anticipation burning up his spine. “Yes, Mistress Vivi.”

She releases his chin with a pleased smirk. “Good. Get to work.”

Arthur needs no more prompting, rucking up her dress and nosing at her already soaked panties. The smell alone makes him shiver, heady and thick and so unlike the flavor still coating his mouth, and he flicks out his tongue to taste the fabric, giving quick kitten licks to the entirety of the dampened area, soaking it further with his spit.

Vivi huffs, digging her heel into his side. Sufficiently chastised, Arthur slides the panties down, not letting himself pause to admire the sight, and presses an apologetic kiss directly to her clit. Vivi’s answering sigh is much more pleased, and Arthur moves from kissing to laving her clit and labia with his tongue, hands coming up to help her legs over his shoulders. He’s so caught up in the slick, acidic tang filling his mouth, the way Vivi presses her thighs against his head, the soft panting of the woman he’s going down on, that he completely misses the sound of a cap popping off the bottle. 

Lewis’s hands are gentler than his earlier face-fucking would suggest, Arthur barely even shifting his hips as he slides a slick finger into Arthur’s already loose hole. Arthur hums against Vivi’s lips as Lewis’s finger twists and teases, moaning outright as Lewis slides another thick finger into his ass, scissoring and curling, stretching him wider. Lewis barely ghosts over Arthur’s prostate, a teasing touch that doesn’t do more than work him up further, moaning against Vivi’s pussy and drawing an answering moan from her.

Lewis leans over him, covering him completely and murmuring directly into his ear, “Found it, huh?” He punctuates his words with a gentle nip at Arthur’s cherry-red ear and another teasing pass at his prostate. Arthur just whimpers, letting Vivi’s clit fall out of his mouth to gasp out, “Yes, Ma-aster Lewis…”

Vivi shudders under him as he talks, and when Lewis sits up and goes back to stretching his ass, Arthur gives her clit another hasty suck before pulling back and blowing quickly on the nub. Vivi moans, high and sharp, thighs quivering and tightening around his head. Lewis chuckles, running the hand not occupied with teasing touches all around but hardly ever  _ on _ Arthur’s prostate down his back. “Loves having something in his mouth, doesn’t he? So good with that pretty little mouth, nearly made me come before I could get anywhere near this fine ass.”

Vivi gasps and nods as Arthur returns to messily lapping at her, glancing up to check her reaction. “Fuck, so  _ good _ . I want to keep him down there forever, tie him up and ride his face for  _ hours. _ ”

Arthur cries out as Lewis slips his fingers out, a high, distressed whine that cuts off into a yelp as Lewis slaps his ass, just hard enough to sting. “Your mistress said not to stop.”

Arthur swallows, burying his face against Vivi again as that beautifully fat cockhead presses against his rim. Lewis teases him for a moment, letting him feel the head rest against his hole before pressing in, gripping his hips hard enough that Arthur just  _ knows _ he’ll have thick, finger-shaped bruises the next morning. Arthur’s tongue loses the pattern it was tracing over Vivi’s pussy to a loud moan as Lewis sinks in, thick and stretching him wider than Arthur thought possible, fat and long enough to make his head spin. He pants desperately, each gasp filling his nose and mouth with the heady scent of Vivi’s arousal, sending him spiralling further out of control. 

Vivi winds a hand through his hair, the simple touch almost too much against his already sore scalp, and shoves him back down, grinding his face against her pussy. Lewis takes his cue from this, rocking back out and slamming back in, setting a harsh, hungry rhythm that slams against his prostate with almost every other thrust. Arthur’s trapped, aching cock rubs against the soft bedsheet with every thrust, and it takes a few clumsy motions for him to find his tempo, licking up Vivi’s lips as Lewis thrusts him forwards, motions still sloppy and graceless. 

Vivi’s moans grow louder and longer as Lewis pounds Arthur into her. Arthur barely manages a glimpse up to see her groping at her own breast as Lewis pulls out. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ I’m close, Lew, I’m —” Vivi’s thighs tense and quiver, and Arthur redoubles his efforts, trying to get his mouth on her clit every thrust with little success. As he finally manages to close his lips around the little bud, Vivi  _ screams _ , hips arching into his mouth, Lewis’s hand on the back of his neck forcing him down against her as Lewis’s thrusts turn short and punishing. 

Vivi writhes against Arthur’s mouth, moaning and panting harshly, but doesn’t tell him to stop. Arthur laps at her weakly as Lewis grips his hips and snaps forward, pulling Arthur onto his cock. The ring tight around Arthur’s cock is  _ unbearable _ , his orgasm building and building and building but held just barely back by the thin ring at the base of his cock, his world narrowing down to the pussy in front of him, the dick in his ass, the orgasm so  _ close _ but so far out of reach that it’s almost  _ painful. _

Lewis’s thrusts begin to lose their rhythm, stuttering and slamming without any pattern. With a grunt, he reaches under Arthur, fumbling with the cock ring, Arthur’s cock wet and swollen and bouncing with every movement. The added sensation rips a keen from Arthur’s throat that turns into a breathless scream as Lewis manages to slip the ring off. His orgasm slams into him, shocks of electricity sparking down every limb as the world goes white and hazy. Through this, Lewis keeps pounding, chasing his own end with single-minded desperation. Arthur whimpers and sobs against the bedspread as Lewis thrusts, still hitting the prostate dead on every other time, every inch of him hypersensitive in the wake of orgasm, overstimulation burning through him as Lewis finally yells out and slams home one final time. He leans over Arthur, rocking shallowly against him as hot cum fills his ass, panting harsh and desperate. 

The room is filled with nothing but desperate gasps for air for a long moment, Lewis pulling out and flopping down next to Arthur, who is still face-down in the bedspread and sobbing breathlessly with overstimulation. Vivi, the most composed out of all of them, takes a deep, even breath and sits up, putting a gentle hand on Arthur’s back. “You okay?” She asks, breathless but gentle.

Arthur gasps and nods, tears still streaming from his eyes. 

Vivi looks to Lewis, who echoes Arthur’s nod. “That was...that one was intense,” Lewis pants.

Vivi smiles, not the dangerous smirk of a Mistress, but a wide, loving grin. “Yeah. Art, c’mon, let’s get the clamps off, at least.” She helps him roll over, soothing his pained grimaces with quick kisses as she unclips the clamps, coiling them up and putting them on the bedside table, where they’re quickly joined by the thick leather collar. She runs a hand over his stomach, still taut and trembling, and Arthur bats at her weakly.

“T-too much…” Arthur whines, utterly exhausted. 

“Okay. But you’re gonna be all sticky if you don’t wipe off soon.”

Lewis groans, sitting up and shucking his jacket, shirt, and slacks, tucking his dick back into his underwear. “I feel disgusting. Getting  _ that _ sweaty in a suit is…” He shakes his head with another grumble, making a face. 

“Poor baby.” Vivi snickers, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Could you grab the stuff? I don’t think Artie’s gonna get up for a while.”

“Yep.” Arthur mumbles, eyes already drifting shut. “Not movin’ for a  _ long _ damn while.”

Lewis braces himself before getting up, leaving for only a minute and returning with a breakfast tray, complete with three bottles of water, various snacks, a packet of wet wipes, and a towel. Vivi rewards him with a sweet kiss, taking the wet wipes and the towel. 

“Good scene?” Lewis asks, looking at Vivi hopefully. She smiles, stripping the bed of its protective top sheet around Arthur and motioning for him to settle down as she quickly cleans Arthur off. 

“Good scene for me. Artie?”

Arthur groans unintelligibly, but flashes a sluggish thumbs up. Vivi laughs softly, climbing into bed and relaxing back against Lewis’s chest. She grabs a water bottle and some pretzels off the tray, munching on them contentedly, basking in the afterglow.

It doesn’t take long for Arthur’s trembling and lingering tears to fade, or perhaps it does; time stretching like taffy to his drained body and mind in the peaceful afterglow. Once the sting of overstimulation fades and his limbs feel a little less like jelly, he climbs up to join them, Vivi and Lewis rearranging so he’s securely in the middle. He barely manages to swallow a few gulps of water before he drifts off, safe and secure and loved in his partners’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first smut fic! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
